Tormento
by El Reto
Summary: Quinto relato del concurso de FF: El Reto. "El sol entra por mi ventana, miro a través de ella y pienso: "¿Cómo sería la vida en el exterior?" Quiero salir afuera, al jardín. Quiero sentir el viento, recostarme bajo la sombra de un árbol, rozar la hierba. Y tranquila, tomar una siesta. Pero no me da tiempo, Blair se acerca." "Soltádme, ¡fue ella!" Quinto participante: Nekoy-chan.


Enero nos está abandonando (y más vale que no vuelva pronto) como ya sabéis soy Bell Star y vosotros (vosotros no, pero), ¡sois **bienvenidos al Reto**!

Otra semana más, otro viernes (sábado para algunos) más y como siempre desde que comenzamos con el concurso hace casi la friolera de un mes, **otro relato más**. Recordad que podéis seguir leyendo y encontrar en la biografía de esta cuenta todos los fics de nuestros concursantes anteriores. Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos (siempre lo sois). Aunque ya no valgan a la suma de la votación de su semana, se agradecen con creces. Aquellos participantes que aún no me hayáis pasado las palabras que queréis dedicarles a vuestros lectores o alguna fotografía para identificar vuestro fic, sabed que podéis mandarme lo que sea libremente.

Le llega el turno de recibir reviews válidos a nuestro **quinto concursante** lleva el apodo de: **Nekoy-chan**. Con **su fic**: **TORMENTO**. Ha dejado unas palabras para vosotros, pero esta vez se encuentran al final del fic. Esperamos que lo disfrutéis, ¡muchas gracias a todos por formar parte del Reto! ¡Qué tengáis una gran semana! (Tengo que subir algún texto o continuación por vosotros, sed pacientes, o cirujanos, cumplid vuestros sueños pero sobre todo tened paciencia.)

Y esta querida historia, empieza así...

* * *

><p><span><strong>TORMENTO<strong>

"_Loco no es el que ha perdido la razón; sino el que lo ha perdido todo, todo menos la razón."_

**_Gilbert Keith Chesterton_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Maka's POV)<strong>_

Suspiro mientras miro hacia la ventana; afuera el sol brillaba de forma perezosa, iluminando la mañana de forma agradable y apacible. Podía ver el jardín desde donde me encontraba; me imaginé como sería el caminar descalza por el suave pasto, y este haciéndome cosquillas en los pies; me imaginé como sería sentir el suave viento jugando con mi cabello de manera tan real que pareciese como si en verdad estuviera en el exterior; quería recostarme a la sombra de un árbol y tomar una tranquila siesta sin que nadie me molestara. Tan sólo si pudiera salir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me paré en la silla donde me encontraba y caminé con paso decidido hacia la puerta que daba al jardín. No había ningún guardia ni enfermera cerca. Estaba tan cerca…

—Maka —dijo una suave voz, sobresaltándome—. ¿A dónde vas?

"_Mierda, tan cerca…"_

Me volteé, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa tranquila dibujada mi cara, y observé a la mujer que se encontraba enfrente mío. Rondaba cerca de los veintitantos, sus ojos color ámbar mostraban amabilidad, su cabello largo y morado le caía en suaves ondas sobre los hombros. Llevaba un uniforme de enfermera de color blanco impecable.

—Ah, hola Blair. Yo… Sólo, sabes, quería dar un paseo en el jardín —dije, esperando que el nerviosismo no se notara en mi cara.

Blair suspiró con gesto cansado, caminó hasta colocarse junto a mí y suavemente, con su mano en mi hombro, me llevo lejos de la puerta. Mire hacia atrás con melancolía, viendo y anhelando como lo que nunca más volvería a tener se escapaba de mí.

—Sabes que no tienes permiso para salir Maka, por lo menos no aún —dimos la vuelta en una esquina; un largo pasillo se extendía frente a nosotras—. Además, todas las puertas tienen seguro. Es inútil que lo intentes.

—Me he portado bien —dije haciendo un mohín—. Sólo quiero sentir el aire fresco, es todo lo que pido.

Me miró con un gesto de disculpa y lástima, pero no dijo nada más. Seguimos caminando por los largos pasillos blancos del hospital, al parecer sin rumbo específico, pero yo sabía en realidad a donde nos dirigíamos. Ambas lo sabíamos.

En nuestro camino nos encontramos con otros pacientes; algunos parecían vagar simplemente, otros estaban sentados en las diversas sillas que se encontraban por todo el hospital, mirando fijamente hacia la nada. Sólo unos pocos interactuaban con otras personas. Sonreí de manera amarga. "Paciente". Eso es lo que era yo ahora. Al pasar por una ventana pude ver mi reflejo. No era la gran cosa. Una chica de unos diecisiete años, alta y delgada, tal vez más delgada de lo que debería estar. Mi cuerpo no estaba muy desarrollado que digamos; cabello largo y lacio, color rubio cenizo recogido en dos coletas. Lo más destacable era el color de mis ojos. Un bonito verde jade que en otros tiempos brillaban de manera feliz y soñadora, pero ahora estaban algo opacos y no quedaba ningún rastro de felicidad en ellos.

Me sumí en mis pensamientos mientras caminábamos. "¿Cómo diablos había acabado aquí?" Rodeada de personas que estaban _realmente_ locas. De amables enfermeras que me miraban con compasión, cuyas expresiones decían claramente que no esperaban que me "curara". De doctores de mirada fría que me hacían sentir como un sujeto de pruebas y no como un humano ¿Cómo se fue todo a la mierda?

De manera demasiado rápida llegaron a mi mente varias imágenes, como si fueran fotografías. Mis padres sonriéndome cariñosamente, una casa de aspecto oscuro justo enfrente de la mía, una chica de cabello rosa disparejo cuyos ojos azules reflejaban tristeza, la misma chica y yo riendo a carcajadas, mi madre llorando, papá con un rostro culpable, la chica sonriéndome de manera siniestra, un cuchillo, sangre, mis padres tirados en el piso con aspecto inmóvil, sangre en mis manos…

Me paré de golpe y me llevé las manos hacia el estómago y la boca, tratando de detener las arcadas que en ese momento amenazaban con derribarme.

"_No, ahora no, por favor."_

—¿Maka? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Blair se había detenido y me miraba con gesto preocupado—. ¿Necesitas recostarte?

Me obligué a mí misma a recobrar la compostura. Notaba el sudor frío recorrer mi espalda y los temblores de mi cuerpo que hacían sentir mis piernas fallar. Pero no podía ceder a ellos, no enfrente de Blair.

—Estoy bien —mentí mientras ponía la espalda recta—. Sólo me mareé un poco, pero ya se me pasó.

Blair me miró con gesto desconfiado antes de suspirar.

—Sabes que no tienes que forzarte.

—Estoy bien —repetí, esta vez con más firmeza.

—De acuerdo —respondió ella con gesto derrotado—. De todas formas hemos llegado.

Estábamos frente a una puerta con un cartel que rezaba "TEC 1".**1** Blair la abrió, invitándome a pasar. Tomé aire y me armé de valor para cruzar la puerta; no serviría de nada el resistirme, si lo hiciera todo sería peor.

La habitación no era muy grande, en el centro había una pequeña cama con sábanas blancas, que estaba rodeada de aparatos de demasiada complejidad para mí, de estos salían un montón de cables. Parado a un lado estaba un doctor con bata blanca y suéter gris. No sabría calcular la edad que tendría, tal vez rondando por los treinta o cuarenta. Su cabello era de color gris claro y llevaba lentes, aunque lo que más resaltaba de él era una cicatriz que iba desde la mitad de su frente hasta su mejilla izquierda. Al parecer estaba revisando unos papeles, pero a nuestra entrada levantó la vista de estos.

—Doctor Stein, he traído a Maka para su tratamiento —dijo Blair mientras me conducía suavemente hacia la cama.

—Bien, entonces podemos comenzar —pronunció el doctor con una falsa sonrisa de amabilidad en su rostro. Resistí el impulso de golpearle para borrársela—. Maka acomódate por favor.

De la manera más lenta posible, subí a la cama y tomé mi lugar. El doctor Stein y Blair se pusieron a trabajar conectándome varios cables en el cuerpo. Mientras ellos hacían lo suyo me preparé mentalmente para lo que venía. Ya habían pasado meses desde que estaba ahí, pero aún no me acostumbraba a las descargas eléctricas. Se supone que ayudaba a mejorar la condición del paciente, pero claro, esto era así cuando el paciente _en verdad_ lo necesita. Conmigo era todo lo contrario, sentía que en cada descarga que me daban una parte de mí se perdía, se deslizaba lentamente hacía la locura, para no regresar jamás; y temía el día en que ya no quedara nada más de mí que perder.

"_Necesito irme de aquí."_

—Muy bien Maka, vamos a empezar —dijo el Dr. Stein, mientras Blair terminaba de acomodar los últimos cables alrededor de mi cabeza.

Cerré los ojos, esperando que todo esto acabara.

* * *

><p>—Te lo digo en serio, la integridad del pudin está comprometida. —Miré con escepticismo a Soul.<p>

—¿En serio crees eso?

Estábamos en la sala común; no había mucha gente aquí, así que era un lugar tranquilo para hablar.

—Claro que sí, tengo fuentes muy confiables que afirman que le ponen una sustancia "especial" que nos mantiene "calmados" —dijo con determinación.

—¿Estas sugiriendo que ponen drogas en el postre?

—¡Exactamente! —se acercó más a mí con aspecto confidente—. Así el trabajo se vuelve más fácil para ellos. Pero yo soy demasiado "_cool"_ como para caer en sus engaños.

Miré con pena a mi amigo, quien parecía realmente creer en sus palabras. Soul tenía mi misma edad, sólo que llevaba más tiempo aquí que yo. Parecía un adolescente normal como cualquier otro, con ese aire tranquilo y "_cool_", como el mismo se describía. Su cabello era de color blanco como la nieve, desordenado y en puntas. Sus ojos eran color rojo intenso, y siempre que los miraba me recordaban a los rubíes.

—¿Tan atractivo me encuentras que no puedes dejar de mirarme?

No me di cuenta de que, efectivamente, me había quedado observando a Soul como una boba. Sentí que me sonrojaba y aparté la mirada.

—No seas idiota, sólo estaba asombrada de la incoherencia de tus palabras —dije deseando que mi sonrojo no fuera demasiado evidente. Soul soltó una pequeña risa—. ¿Qué encuentras tan gracioso? —pregunté mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada, sólo que al parecer no te has dado cuenta de donde estamos. Todo lo dicho aquí son un setenta por ciento de incoherencias —murmuró mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en su asiento; en su rostro apareció una sonrisa traviesa—. Aparte de que te ves linda cuando te sonrojas.

—Eres un imbécil —dije mientras volteaba la cara. Sentía el rostro aún más caliente.

El albino soltó una carcajada. Bufé deseando poder golpearlo para que dejara de burlarse de mí, pero lamentablemente no podía. Ese tipo de conducta "agresiva" me metería en problemas.

—Soul, es hora de tu terapia —Una enfermera se había acercado a nosotros.

Soul suspiró y se levantó de su lugar. La enfermera empezó a caminar sin detenerse a mirar para ver si Soul la seguía o no.

—Te veo luego —se despidió, pero antes de irse se acercó a mí—. Y para que conste Maka, yo no creo que tú digas incoherencias —dijo, y acto seguido se dio media vuelta. Se marchó. Observé como se perdía de mi vista, un poco asombrada por sus palabras.

Suspiré. Genial, ahora estaba sola y no tenía que hacer.

A pesar de que a veces podía ser molesto, la verdad es que apreciaba mucho que Soul hablase conmigo. De no ser por él me volvería realmente loca al estar aquí encerrada y no tener con quien pasar el rato. Él fue la primera persona con quien hable normalmente al llegar aquí. No sé qué me habrá impulsado a contarle mi historia, pero agradezco que él la hubiese creído. Tal vez haya sido la necesidad de desahogarme con alguien que creyera mis palabras y no me mirara como si hubiese perdido la razón; o tal vez era que había algo en él que me inspiraba confianza. Fuese lo que fuese, Soul escuchó atentamente todo lo que tenía que decir y me ofreció su amistad. Eso era algo invaluable aquí dentro.

Me estiré en mi lugar, pensando que podría hacer para matar el rato, tal vez debería descansar un poco, ya que no acostumbraba a dormir mucho. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pero mi mente volvió a Soul y me di cuenta que realmente no sabía casi nada de él. Es decir, podía contar con los dedos todas las cosas que sabía sobre él, mas sin embargo él sabía bastante de mí y de mi pasado antes de llegar aquí. Traté de recordar si en alguna ocasión había mencionado algo acerca de su vida de antes o del motivo por el que estaba aquí metido. Es más, siempre que nos acercábamos al tema de su vida pasada, el parecía cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

Fruncí el ceño. Eso no era nada justo. "¿Cómo era posible que el supiera casi todo de mí pero yo no supiera casi nada de él?" Sacudí la cabeza, apartando esa idea de mi mente. Si él decide no contarme nada, está bien; yo fui la que decidió contarle todo a él, así que debo de respetar su decisión. Volví a suspirar mientras me recostaba en mi lugar. Empezaba a sonar como si estuviera desesperada por saber todo sobre él. Ni que fuéramos pareja o algo por el estilo.

Sin saber porque me sonrojé ante esa idea. Soul y yo como… Novios… Negué con la cabeza mientras suspiraba por tercera vez. De seguro estaba muy cansada como para que se me ocurriese semejante cosa.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, así que cerré los ojos esperando poder descansar un rato; ya que dormir implicaba soñar, y soñar me daba miedo. Siempre que dormía tenía la misma pesadilla una y otra vez. Soñaba con aquella casa de aspecto oscuro y soñaba con "ella". Siempre terminaba despertando temblando y empapada de sudor al recordar la sangre tiñendo mis manos de rojo, al recordar sus cuerpos tendidos en suelo rodeados de sangre, inmóviles… Y luego me echaba a llorar odiándome a mí misma por todo lo que sucedió. Por lo que _hice_.

Aparté aquellos pensamientos de mi mente y decidí que sería mejor distraerme con cualquier cosa. La televisión estaba prendida en el canal de noticias. Miré la televisión sin prestar realmente atención a lo que pasaba en ella, hasta que vi algo. Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa y ahogue un grito. En la tele había aparecido una foto de una chica que estaba desaparecida. Era _ella_. Sin duda alguna, no podía confundirla con nadie más. Me paré de la silla en la que me encontraba mientras negaba con la cabeza. A pesar de ser solo una foto en la pantalla, podía sentir que sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente. De repente, como si estuviera viendo una película, varias escenas se agolparon en mi mente.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aquel día hable con ella por primera vez, con aquella chica de cabello rosa disparejo que vivía en la casa frente a la mía. Se había tropezado y caído, yo pasaba por ahí y la ayude a pararse. Después de darme las gracias se presentó, su nombre era Crona. Nunca había hablado con ella antes, pero a partir de ese incidente nos hicimos amigas. Al parecer vivía sola con su madre, y no era muy buena con las personas, así que yo era su única amiga. Ella siempre iba a mi casa y pasábamos el rato juntas, era muy agradable; pero su mamá no la dejaba ir a otros lugares y yo nunca había entrado en su casa. <em>

_Sólo había visto a su madre un par de veces. Y esas veces su fría mirada color ámbar me había dejado helada, era como si inspeccionara cada centímetro de mi alma. He de admitirlo, su madre me inspiraba terror. Aun así, me gustaba estar con Crona, era alguien amable y tímida; teníamos mucho en común. A pesar de todo yo presentía que Crona ocultaba algo. Había momentos en los que desaparecía por días. Y cuando regresaba, se mostraba distante y asustadiza. Nunca le pregunte qué era lo que hacía y porque se ponía así; tal vez era porque tenía miedo de saber la verdad._

_Después todo empeoró._

_Fue un día en que había visto a mis padres discutir en la sala, ellos no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia. Mamá lloraba mientras le reprochaba a mi papá, quien tenía una expresión arrepentida en el rostro. No necesité escuchar mucho para saber que mi padre le había sido infiel otra vez. Mamá le había dicho a gritos que se iba a divorciar de él. Eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Salí corriendo de la casa, buscando algo de aire fresco. Amaba a mi papá, pero simplemente no podía soportar como hacía sufrir a mamá por sus errores, y no se daba cuenta de que igual me lastimaban. Al parecer esa vez era la definitiva y él no hacía nada para tratar de componerlo._

_De repente sentí un enojo enorme hacia él y empecé a llorar de rabia. Entonces, como salida de la nada, Crona apareció junto a mí._

_Hacía días que no la veía, supuse que se había ido a donde siempre se iba cuando desaparecía. Pero esta vez se veía diferente. Su ropa estaba sucia y maltratada, estaba más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos se veían inquietantemente vacíos. Retrocedí asustada por su aspecto. Ella me sonrío de una manera maníaca y empezó a susurrar en un idioma que no conocía. Quise alejarme de ella, pero mis piernas no respondían._

—_¿Estas harta, no? _—_susurró Crona, había algo en su tono de voz que me hacía sentir adormilada_—._ Él siempre hace falsas promesas, pero nunca las cumple._

_Asentí, aunque para ese entonces ya no sentía que tuviera el control de mi cuerpo._

—_Y ella siempre le perdona, es más, sabes que esa fue una amenaza vacía. En realidad no se separará de su lado. Volverá a sus brazos y todo se repetirá. Es un círculo vicioso._

—_Sí… _—_respondí con voz apagada, pero en realidad quería gritar con todas mis fuerzas "¡No!"_

—_Entonces, ¿por qué sigues aguantando esas peleas absurdas? Ellos no ven cómo te lastiman, son unos egoístas que sólo velan por sus propios intereses. Sería mejor librarse de ellos, ¿verdad?_

"_¡No, no, no y mil veces no!" Quería gritar, llorar, alejarme de ella; pero simplemente mi cuerpo no respondía. Luché con todas mis fuerzas para poder recuperar el control. Pero no funcionaba, no había nada que pudiese hacer._

_Lo siguiente que sucedió ni siquiera lo recuerdo bien. Tan sólo fragmentos de lo que hice se quedaron en mi cabeza. Yo caminando hacia la cocina. Yo agarrando un cuchillo. Yo atacando a mi padre por atrás. Sangre y más sangre. Mamá llorando, gritando que parara. Ahora la atacaba a ella. Mis padres en el piso, totalmente inmóviles. Muertos. Sangre en mis manos y en mi ropa. Mi grito que resonó por toda la casa, mezclándose con la risa frenética de Crona. Oscuridad._

_Desperté en una cama de hospital, aparentemente ilesa, pero esposada a esta. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando dos policías entraron a la habitación, su mirada acusadora recaía sobre mí. No había compasión para mí. Cuando pidieron explicaciones de lo sucedido les dije que no había sido mi culpa. Que de alguna manera Crona me había controlado, estaba segura de eso. Cuando preguntaron quién era Crona y les conteste, se miraron extrañados el uno al otro. Uno de ellos me dijo que la casa enfrente de la mía había estado abandonada por décadas y que no existía ninguna tal Crona Gorgon. Sentí que se me caía el alma a los pies. Traté de explicarles y hacerles entender que estaban equivocados, pero dieron por sentado que me había vuelto loca y sin miramientos me mandaron a un psiquiátrico. Lloré, grité y supliqué que me creyeran, pero nadie quiso volver a escucharme."_

* * *

><p>Volví de golpe a la realidad. Me había quedado helada enfrente del televisor. Lentamente sentí el pánico creciendo en mí. Necesitaba salir de aquí. Necesitaba aire fresco. Necesitaba huir. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí lo más rápido que pude a la puerta más cercana, aunque no llegué ni a dos metros de ella. Unos guardias me agarraron firmemente, impidiéndome seguir con mi carrera. Forcejeé con ellos lo más que pude; no sé en qué momento empecé a gritar.<p>

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Es ella! ¡Es de verdad! —grité con fuerzas—. ¡No estoy loca! ¡SUÉLTENME!

En algún momento debieron de haberme administrado algún calmante, porque empecé a ver borroso en los bordes e iba perdiendo la sensibilidad de mis extremidades.

—Ayuda… —susurré antes de caer en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>No sé cuánto tiempo estuve recluida en mi habitación, pero lo sentí como si hubieran sido semanas. Después de numerosos estudios, terapias extras y un sinfín de medicamentos me dejaron en "libertad". Me encontraba sentada en la sala, sin ningún pensamiento en particular, aliviada de por fin poder salir.<p>

—Así que… ¿Una recaída? —Soul se había acercado a mí con su habitual sonrisa "_cool_". Me dieron ganas de golpearle.

—No me apetece hablar de ello —respondí secamente.

—Tranquila Maka, el tío Soul ha venido a aliviar tus pesares —dijo mientras alzaba ambas manos en son de paz.

—¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?

—Sígueme y lo verás —Y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y echó a andar. Suspiré y le seguí; total, no tenía nada que hacer.

Caminamos por largo rato por los pasillos. Soul no decía nada, así que opté por guardar silencio también. Francamente tenía curiosidad por saber que se traía entre manos. Paró frente a una puerta que parecía algo vieja, miró a ambos lados del pasillo y se adentró en la habitación.

—¡Soul! —susurré alarmada— ¿Qué haces? Nos vas a meter en problemas.

—¿Qué esperas Maka? ¡Entra! —dijo él. Volteé a ver alrededor, no había nadie cerca. Tomé aire y entré cerrando la puerta detrás mío.

* * *

><p>Nos encontrábamos en un pequeño armario, al parecer muy poco usado ya que olía a humedad y moho. Un foco alumbraba lo suficiente como para permitirme ver lo que había ahí dentro. Sólo pequeñas estanterías repletas de cajas adornaban una pared, nada más. Apenas entrabamos los dos.<p>

—Soul, ¿se puede saber que planeas? –hablaba en susurros temiendo que alguien nos encontrará.

—Tranquila, este armario nunca lo usan. Y el pasillo es uno de los menos vigilados —aclaró Soul con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia—, jamás nos encontraran.

—¿Y exactamente para qué queremos que no nos encuentren?

—Mientras estabas recluida hice hallazgos de los más interesantes —se volteó hacia las estanterías y tomó una pequeña caja del montón. La abrió y saco un papel doblado. Mientras lo extendía, pude reconocer lo que se encontraba escrito en él.

—Eso es… ¿Un plano del hospital? —dije asombrada.

—Nada más y nada menos –me respondió mientras le brillaban los ojos—. Es algo viejo y han hecho varias remodelaciones, pero en general sigue siendo lo mismo.

—Soul, ¿por qué me muestras esto? ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Alcé mi vista y me encontré a Soul viéndome fijamente. Me cohibí ante la intensidad de su mirada.

—No importa como lo conseguí, lo importante es lo que podemos hacer con esto. Maka ¿tú quieres salir de aquí no?

—Yo… Claro que quiero, pero eso es imposible. No podríamos… Nosotros no… —sentía que mi cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Salir? ¿Realmente podría huir de aquí? ¿No era eso lo que anhelaba desde hace meses?

Soul me tomó de los hombros con firmeza, pero al mismo tiempo su agarre era suave.

—Maka, antes de continuar necesito saber que estás conmigo en esto. ¿Quieres irte de aquí, sí o no? —Sus ojos eran como dos hermoso rubíes que me hipnotizaban.

Salir… Volver a caminar libremente bajo la luz del sol, sin nadie vigilándome, ni administrándome medicamentos o terapias dolorosas. Poder ir a donde quisiera, empezar de nuevo. Un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente. Si hacíamos esto juntos… ¿Significaba que Soul vendría conmigo? ¿Empezaríamos desde cero juntos? No sé por qué, pero deseé que así fuera. En ese instante tomé mi decisión.

—Sí —dije con firmeza—. Quiero irme de aquí, sin importar cómo.

Soul sonrío ampliamente y pude ver como se iluminaban sus ojos. Respondí a su sonrisa con una igual.

—De acuerdo, entonces presta atención —sacó otro papel dentro de la caja, en este había varios números escritos—. He estado observando los cambios de guardias, tanto de vigilantes como de enfermeras y doctores. A la media noche coincide el cambio de guardia de todos, dejando unos diez minutos vacíos. Aprovecharemos ese tiempo para irnos.

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso? —le interrumpí.

Había cuestiones más importantes, pero estaba intrigada al respecto de cómo sabía toda esa información. Soul bufó antes de contestarme.

—Sólo es cuestión de observar bien, pero ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes. Si quieres luego te cuento todo con lujo de detalle, pero primero vamos con esto.

Asentí para que continuara. Él tenía razón, no había tiempo que perder.

—Cómo te decía… En este jardín –señaló una sección del plano—, hay una antigua puerta. Da directo con la calle de atrás. Si podemos llegar a ella y forzar la cerradura, saldremos. Ahora, he recorrido el camino desde mi habitación, hasta la tuya y de ahí al jardín varias veces. Caminando a paso normal me ha tomado unos 10 minutos aproximadamente. Pero si corremos lo suficientemente rápido podemos llegar mucho antes.

—¿Y cómo salimos al jardín? ¿Y de nuestras habitaciones? Las cierran con seguro todas las noches.

—Eso lo tengo cubierto —dijo Soul mientras hacia un movimiento con la mano como si le restara importancia al asunto—. ¿Sabes Maka? Tenía una vida antes de venir aquí. Forjar una simple cerradura no supone ningún problema para mí.

—¿Eras una clase de ladrón o algo así? —dije, teniendo la esperanza de que me respondiera.

Tal vez sabría un poco de la vida de Soul… Quien sólo me dedicó una enigmática sonrisa.

Suspiré derrotada, pero algún día le sacaría la verdad.

—¿Y ya contemplaste el tiempo que necesitas para forjar las cerraduras? No creo que diez minutos sean suficientes —dije, no quería sonar aguafiestas, pero si queríamos tener éxito, necesitábamos asegurarnos que todo fuera perfecto.

Por la mirada de Soul, supe que eso no la había previsto. Volví a suspirar y me puse a pensar. "¿Cómo ganar más tiempo?"

—Tal vez sea necesario que salgas un poco antes de tu habitación, ¿te sabes las rutas de los guardias? —él asintió—. Muy bien entonces, confiando en tus habilidades, podrías salir antes y recorrer el camino hacia mi habitación. Tendrás que tener mucho cuidado y ser más sigiloso. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

—Eso es pan comido para alguien tan _cool_ como yo —dijo con autosuficiencia. Le miré con desconfianza pero acabé asintiendo.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien.

—Muy bien entonces, ¿lo has captado todo? —me preguntó, a lo que yo asentí. No se veía tan difícil después de todo; aunque claro, una cosa es decirlo y otra muy diferente hacerlo—. Perfecto. Asegúrate de descansar todo lo que puedas, pero despierta antes de las doce, pasaré a por ti y pondremos el plan en marcha.

—De acuerdo, ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que noten nuestra ausencia —advertí mientras Soul ponía todo en su lugar.

Empezaba a notar los nervios recorrer mi cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba entusiasmada. No podía esperar para que fuera la media noche.

* * *

><p>Estaba preparada desde mucho antes de las doce. No tenía nada que preparar salvo mi persona. Dormí un par de horas hasta que ya no pude volver a conciliar el sueño. Así que sólo me quedó esperar. Los minutos pasaban tan lentamente que se me antojaban eternos. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia hasta que escuche un ligero golpe en mi puerta. Espere unos segundos y este se volvió a repetir.<p>

—¿Maka? ¿Estas lista? —escuché la voz de Soul, amortiguada por la puerta.

—Sí —susurré contra esta.

—De acuerdo, voy a forjar la cerradura.

Creo que le tomó menos de un minuto forjar la puerta, pero para mí tardó horas. Cuando finalmente la abrió, despacio, pude verlo. Tenía puesta una sudadera oscura arriba del pijama del hospital, y en la mano llevaba una mochila.

—Pero, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? —Seguía asombrándome como Soul sabía y conseguía cosas de Dios sabrá donde.

—Ya te dije, tengo contactos. Ahora ponte esto encima —dijo mientras me entregaba unasudadera igual a la suya—, e igual estos —me tendió un par de tenis—, y no hagas más preguntas que el tiempo corre.

Tomé rápidamente las cosas y me las puse lo más rápido que pude. Seguía asombrada de que Soul pudiera haber conseguido esto, pero estaba agradecida de que se le hubiera ocurrido. El sencillo pijama de algodón y las pantuflas no hubieran sido lo más idóneo para correr, sin mencionar que si lo lográbamos levantaríamos sospechas al ir así por las calles.

—Listo —dije mientras me ponía de pie y salía hacia el pasillo cerrando la puerta.

-Muy bien. Ahora, a correr. Sígueme y trata de no hacer ruido –dicho esto se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr. Lo seguí sin dudarlo.

Doblamos por los pasillos tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. Confié en que Soul supiera el camino exacto, porque si no estábamos perdidos. Después de varios minutos corriendo llegamos a la puerta de un jardín. Nos detuvimos frente a ella. Me incliné hacia adelante recuperando el aliento mientras Soul se arrodillaba y se ponía a trabajar con la cerradura. Esta le tomó un par de minutos más que la otra, pero finalmente la abrió. Una brisa de aire fresco me pegó en el rostro y salí hacia la fría noche. Respiré profundamente dejándome llevar por el momento. Tenía tanto tiempo sin sentir el aire fresco. Si Soul no me hubiese llamado me habría quedado ahí para siempre, embriagada con la sensación de libertad.

—Vamos Maka, luego disfrutas. Tenemos que seguir —me urgió.

Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme y le seguí. Caminamos hasta el extremo opuesto del jardín. Soul apartó unos arbustos de la pared y varias enredaderas hasta que apareció una puerta detrás de todo. Con todo eso encima jamás podría haber adivinado que existía una puerta ahí. Soul se agachó y se puso manos a la obra. La luz de la luna era suficiente como para permitirnos ver.

—Tal vez no debería decirlo, pero… Fue demasiado fácil, ¿no crees? —dije mientras me sentaba detrás de un arbusto.

—No cantes victoria que aún no salimos. Y jamás lo haremos si esta maldita cosa no cede —me respondió con voz frustrada—, tiene tanto óxido que me sorprende que siga en pie.

—Casi esperaba que hubiera alarmas en las puertas o algo, pero nada ha sucedido —insistí con el tema.

No sé qué me pasaba, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Lamento decirte que no estamos precisamente en el mejor psiquiátrico del mundo —dijo con sarcasmo—. Aparte ellos nos creen a todos lo suficientemente idos como para no saber siquiera nuestro nombre.

—Aun así….

Antes de poder terminar la frase un ruido llamó mi atención. Provenía de la muñeca de Soul, para ser más exactos de un reloj que traía puesto. Era una alarma, que indicaba que nuestro tiempo había acabado. Sentí que el pánico se apoderaba de mí.

—¡Mierda! —susurró Soul, mientras seguía forcejeando—. Vamos porquería, ábrete.

Estaba a punto de perder los nervios cuando la puerta se abrió con un sonoro _¡Clanck!_ Sentí un alivio enorme, aunque este se esfumó enseguida al escuchar un grito.

—¡Se escapa! —chilló una enfermera desde dentro del hospital—. ¡Ayuda! —gritó mientras se alejaba pidiendo ayuda. No era muy lista al parecer.

—Soul, hay que irse ¡ya! —dije mientras me paraba y agarraba la mochila. Juntos empujamos la pesada puerta, pero sólo logramos abrirla un poco. Con suerte entraría yo ahí—. ¡Vamos Soul! Una vez más.

—Maka espera —dijo Soul mientras me agarraba la mano—. Sólo me ha visto a mí. No sabe que tú estás aquí. Puedes escapar mientras los distraigo.

—¿Pero qué dices? No me voy a ir de aquí sin ti. Empezamos juntos y lo terminamos juntos —Gritos se empezaron a escuchar a lo lejos.

—Sólo conseguiríamos que nos persiguieran hasta atraparnos. Si creen, aunque sea sólo por un rato, que estoy solo en esto. Te dará tiempo suficiente para huir lejos de aquí. No podrán encontrarte.

—Soul, no te puedo dejar aquí. Si te atrapan quien sabe qué harán contigo —sentí que las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos.

—Ya me las apañaré, ahora vete —dijo mientras me colgaba la mochila al hombro y me empujaba hacia la salida. Los gritos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Él seguía susurrándome cosas deprisa—. En la mochila encontraras todo lo necesario para sobrevivir. En el celular está registrado un único número. Cuando estés lo suficientemente lejos de aquí, marca y ahí te dirán que hacer.

Me giré hacia él mientras las lágrimas caían libremente sobre mí cara. Quería decirle tantas cosas, convencerle de que se fuera conmigo. Antes de que pudiera articular una palabra hizo algo que me sorprendió. Me besó. Fue corto pero a la vez dulce y cargado de sentimientos. De esperanzas. Me quede paralizada un momento sin creerme lo que había hecho, pero deseando haber podido disfrutado más aquel contacto.

—Prometo que nos volveremos a ver, no dudes en ello —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta por completo, dejándome sola en la oscuridad de la calle.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que escuchara gritos y ruidos de pelea amortiguados a través de la pared. Supuse que se encontraban algo alejados del muro. Obligué a mi cuerpo reaccionar. Me giré y corrí lo más rápido que pude calle abajo. Todo mi ser me instaba a regresar y buscar la manera de ayudar a Soul, pero me contuve. No iba a dejar que el sacrificio fuera en vano.

Iba a encontrar la manera de sacarlo de ahí. Sin importar qué, ni cómo. Miré hacia la luna, quien parecía sonreírme de manera burlona.

"_**Te lo prometo Soul, regresaré por ti."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(General POV)<strong>_

La luna reía de forma macabra. Su luz iluminaba tenuemente la calle, dejando una parte de ella sumida en las sombras. Una chica de cabello rosa disparejo y mirada azul perdida estaba parada en la banqueta, escondida parcialmente en la oscuridad.

—Bien hecho Crona —susurró una suave voz de mujer- todo salió mejor de lo que podría haber esperado.

La dueña de la voz camino hasta donde se encontraba la chica. Posó suavemente un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica de cabellos rosados, causándole a esta un escalofrío. La mirada color ámbar de la mujer reflejaba maldad e inteligencia. Era como una serpiente al acecho de su presa.

—Dejemos que nuestra amiga disfrute de su "_libertad_" antes de continuar con el experimento. ¿Estás lista para lo siguiente?

—Sí… Madre —respondió la chica en un susurró apenas audible.

Sus ojos seguían la pequeña figura de una joven que corría bajo el refugio de la noche, varias calles delante de ellas.

—Ya quiero verte de nuevo, _Maka…_ —dijo la chica, mientras una sonrisa maniaca se apoderaba de su rostro.

Dejando que el viento se llevará sus palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**TEC: **Siglas para Terapia de Electrochoque

**Primero que nada, si has llegado hasta aquí, quiero agradecerte por leer mí historia. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado. También me gustaría agradecer a la hermosa y paciente Bell por llevar a cabo este Reto. He de decir que me diste el empujón necesario para escribir, ya que por flojera nunca lo hacía (xD). Que todos los dioses te recompensen por tener tan fabulosa idea. Igual me gustaría agradecer a todos los participantes y lectores por formar parte del Reto. ¡Aún podemos revivir el fandom de Soul Eater! **

**Dejando de lado los agradecimientos, espero que la historia les haya gustado, cualquier comentario o corrección es bien recibida. Dejen su opinión en un hermoso review *-* A mi parecer no ha sido tan creppy, pero si para alguien fue así pido disculpas si he causado algún trauma *se arrodilla pidiendo perdón* Al parecer a Maka le encanta hacer preguntas en este fic (xD). Me vengo a dar cuenta de ello. Y si no te has aburrido de leer toda mi palabrería y sigues conmigo… ¡Un chocolate virtual para ti! –y si no te gusta el chocolate, cámbialo por lo que más te guste (;D)****–**

**Sólo me queda decir… "Gracias, totales."**

_**Nekoy-chan**_


End file.
